thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
AR556-SEMI
The AR556-SEMI is an semi-automatic centerfire carbine featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description The AR556 is a solid and ergonomic carbine based upon the AR-15 design. It's a very reliable carbine, but is limited to semi-automatic firing, because of various laws in various U.S. states that prohibit automatic firearms. it also is rather expensive, which is one of the main critic points of this gun. It features a 16.12 Inch barrel, aluminium receiver, steel bolt, plastic grip, buttstock and handguard and it holds 20 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. An expensive firearm made for law enforcement and home-defense. Available for purchase in various gun stores. Information 'Tactics' Most likely the first assault rifle that the player obtains, it provides a large boost in the player's armory compared to equivalent-levelled weapons. While it shoots fast for a semi-automatic, it's relatively inaccurate and isn't fully-automatic like the other assault rifles that can be scavenged. Any gear that increases accuracy, such as cleaning kits or some variants of glasses are highly recommended. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions ranging from level 4 up to level 5. *A Scoped variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-02-01 Supply Box. 'Variants' *'Crude' *'Crude Rusty Action' *'High Capacity Old' *'Old' *'Sighted Old' *'Stabilized Old' *'Unwieldy' *'Generic' *'Crude Quick Action' *'Dampened' *'Extended' *'Maintained' *'Quiet' *'Custom Action' *'High Capacity' *'High Capacity Civilian' *'Quick Action' *'Scoped' *'Sighted' *'Suppressed' *'Stabilized Custom Stock' Performance 'Pros' *Long range. *Fast firing rate compared to other semi-automatic firearms. *Common find troughout the Dead Zone. 'Cons' *Lowest stopping power of all the assault rifles. *Worst accuracy of all the assault rifles. *Smallest magazine of all the assault rifles. *Not fully-automatic. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Suppressed AR556-SEMI '(Unlocked with a level 4 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Suppressed AR556-SEMI Recycling 'Trash' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Improved' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1-4 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 2 x 0-1 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x ?? Trivia *The graphics of the suppressed AR556-SEMI seem to be a bit blue compared to the other two graphics. *The AR556-SEMI nearly has the same model as the M4A1, except for a different front sight and magazine. *This is currently the only firearm to feature a 'Civilian' variant. It is unknown if this is misplaced, as the condition has no effects on the weapons performance. *Although actually being a Carbine, it still is classified as an Assault Rifle in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. *The SR-556 actually has a magazine size of 30 or 10 rounds, while the AR556-SEMI only has 20 rounds. Gallery AR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH AN AR556-SEMI. SCOPEDAR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A SCOPED AR556-SEMI. SUPPRESSEDAR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A SUPPRESSED AR556. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles